


Happiness

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you live your life on edge, you’ll never truly experience happiness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Touka paid no attention to the movie playing on the television before her, the sounds of police sirens in the distance was the only thing that was occupying her mind at the moment. Yoriko sat between her legs, her back resting on Touka’s chest, allowing for a comforting pressure to keep her grounded as her mind wandered. The sirens could mean anything, a robbery perhaps, not everything was a threat to the peaceful life she’d worked so hard to create. But Touka wasn’t the kind of girl to just write things off as coincidences. She would remain vigilant until she was sure that everyone she cared about was safe.

As if on cue, Yoriko shifted between her legs to look up at Touka and offer her a small smile. “Are you enjoying the movie, Touka?” She asked, her smile fading a little as she took in Touka’s small frown and tensed posture. “Is there something wrong?”

Touka sighed and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against the top of Yoriko’s head. “Nothing’s wrong,” As she spoke the sirens quieted, Touka wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or not. “I just heard some sirens and I-“

“Was worrying about something that could be nothing?” Yoriko finished, her smile falling into place again. “You need to stop being so stressed about everything and relax every now and again!”

“I suppose you’re right.” Touka replied, the corner of her lips turning up. “But I can’t be too careful, can I?”

“If you live your life on edge, you’ll never truly experience happiness.” Yoriko said calmly, looking back to the movie.

“I suppose you’re right.” Touka nodded, following Yoriko’s lead and turning her gaze back to the movie.

“I know, now shush, it’s the best part!”

Touka didn’t feel the need to remind Yoriko that this was the first time either of them had seen this film, so it was impossible for her to know it was the best part, so she just hummed and watched the screen. The main character, a stereotypically handsome police officer with no personality other than his drive and loyalty to his equally bland wife was running out of a burning building with a young child under one arm and a briefcase filled with… something Touka didn’t catch earlier in the film. Yoriko gasped when the building exploded and the main character hid behind a car, shielding the little boy in his arms.

A sigh escaped Touka’s lips as the movie winded down. There were a few ‘plot twists,’ but they were predictable and Touka found herself wondering why she was watching such a ham fisted movie, that is until Yoriko let out another surprised gasp when the main character’s slightly less attractive ‘best friend’ was revealed to be working for the villains the whole time. Touka rolled her eyes at the movie and started to entertain herself by playing with the hem of Yoriko’s shirt.

The ‘dramatic conclusion’ didn’t surprise Touka in the least, but Yoriko seemed to enjoy it, and really that’s all that mattered. As the credits rolled, Touka allowed herself to stretch as best she could with Yoriko leaning against her. Yoriko sat up after a moment and turned around to face Touka before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Touka’s lips.

“Thank you for watching this with me, Touka.” She murmured, pulling away and resting her forehead against Touka’s. “I know you don’t care for these movies that much.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Touka rolled her eyes and pulled away. “Besides, I like spending time with you, so it’s alright.”

Yoriko turned slightly red and sat back on the sofa, glancing away from her girlfriend.

Touka sighed and adjusted herself so she could sit up and lean over, kissing Yoriko’s forehead, then her cheeks, then her nose and chin, before she got to Yoriko’s lips. Yoriko closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, allowing Touka to hover over her. She played with the hem of Yoriko’s shirt, her fingers gently stroking her abdomen as they continued to kiss. Yoriko’s hands found their way into Touka’s hair, tangling her fingers in the soft tresses and pulling her closer.

They pulled away when Yoriko needed to take a breath, their eyes met and Yoriko jumped back. Touka frowned and sat back on her heels, watching as the other girl scrambled to the end of the sofa with a confused frown on her face. Her brow furrowed before she leaned in to kiss Yoriko again, only for her girlfriend to lean away again.

“Yoriko…” She murmured, putting her hand on Yoriko’s arm. “What’s the matter…?”

“Your-your eyes, Touka.” Yoriko replied, gesturing to Touka’s eyes. “They’re… ghoulish…”

Touka blinked twice and looked in the window, noticing that her eyes had indeed changed while she and Yoriko were kissing. She sighed and blinked again, changing her eyes back to the normal blue that they had once been before looking back at Yoriko, a small, apologetic smile forming on her face. Yoriko offered a nervous smile, but did not move from her spot on the sofa.

“I’m sorry about that.” Touka sighed, moving toward Yoriko slowly. “I… it happens sometimes. You know that I’d never hurt you. Right?”

Yoriko nodded and allowed Touka to take her hand. “I know. I just… it surprised me is all.”

Touka smiled gently, kissing Yoriko’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Yoriko replied, giggling a little when Touka start to kiss her neck. “Stop that!” She squealed as Touka’s fingers started to dance on her abdomen, tickling her in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Stop what?” Touka teased, kissing Yoriko’s nose as she continued.

“Stop tickling me!” Yoriko gasped through her laughter. “Please!”

Touka let out a soft chuckle and removed her hands from underneath Yoriko’s shirt. “Only because you asked so nicely though.”

“Are you happy right now, Touka?” Yoriko asked after taking a few deep breaths.

“Yes, why?” Touka flopped back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling.

“Just wondering.” Yoriko shrugged, stifling another giggle.

Touka rolled her eyes as she sat up. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” She smirked, watching as Yoriko’s smile widened. “Then tell me, oh wise one…” She slowly inched toward Yoriko, who continued giggled as Touka approached her. “How do you plan to weasel your way out of this?”

She lunged at Yoriko and knocked her onto her back before leaning down and capturing Yoriko’s lips. With one hand, Touka gently pinned both of Yoriko’s above her head and the other cupped her cheek as they kissed each other slowly. Yoriko sighed into the kiss and pulled away, smiling at Touka happily.

“What are you so happy about?” Touka chuckled, resting her forehead against Yoriko’s.

“Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are not nearly enough fics for this pairing. I am taking it upon myself to fix that.


End file.
